Jon Cedar
Jon Cedar is an American-born character actor who worked in Hollywood from the early 1960s to the early 21st Century. He had appeared in such television shows as Hogan's Heroes where he played Corporal Langenscheidt, Mission: Impossible, The Girl from U.N.C.L.E., Cannon, Kojak, Starsky and Hutch, The Incredible Hulk, Dynasty, Moonlighting, Murder, She Wrote, Matlock and The Inside. Cedar also appeared in the films The Quick and the Dead, Day of the Animals, Capricorn One, The Concorde: Airport '79, Messenger of Death, Feds, and Body Shot and in the television films The Execution of Private Slovik, Stowaway to the Moon, In Love and War and By Dawn's Early Light. He also appeared in the television mini-series Roots: The Next Generations. Filmography Notable TV Guest Appearances * The Inside playing "Judge" in episode: "Thief of Hearts" (episode # 1.6) 6 July 2005 * Matlock playing "Carl Spivak" in episode: "The Pro" (episode # 4.18) 13 February 1990 * Murder, She Wrote playing "Evan West" in episode: "Seal of the Confessional" (episode # 6.2) 1 October 1989 * Hardball in episode: "The Silver Scream" (episode # 1.2) 28 September 1989 * Matlock playing "Sheriff Washburn" in episode: "The Fisherman" (episode # 2.22) 29 March 1988 * Tales from the Darkside playing "Syd" in episode: "Dream Girl" (episode # 2.14) 19 January 1986 * Moonlighting playing "Roy Hirsh" in episode: "The Murder's in the Mail" (episode # 1.6) 2 April 1985 * Hardcastle and McCormick playing "Cherney" in episode: "Hate the Picture, Love the Frame" (episode # 2.10) 9 December 1984 * Dynasty playing "Sergeant Roscoe" (as John Cedar) in episode: "The Mortage" (episode # 5.2) 10 October 1984 * The Greatest American Hero playing "Heller" in episode: "Who's Woo in America" (episode # 2.21) 14 April 1982 * B.J. and the Bear in episode: "Bear Bondage" (episode # 2.16) 2 February 1980 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Sam" in episode: "Behind the Wheel" (episode # 3.7) 9 November 1979 * The Rockford Files playing "Peter Pantazzi" in episode: "Lions, Tigers, Monkeys and Dogs: Part 1" (episode # 6.2) 5 October 1979 * The Quest playing "Sawyer" in episode: "The Freight Train Rescue" (episode # 1.11) 29 December 1976 * The Rockford Files playing "Agent Thomas Raval" in episode: "Feeding Frenzy" (episode # 3.4) 15 October 1976 * Starsky and Hutch playing "Jerry Konig" in episode: "Bounty Hunter" (episode # 1.22) 21 April 1976 * Bronk in episode: "Death with Honor" (episode # 1.23) 21 March 1976 * Kojak playing "Crowell" in episode: "No Immunity for Murder" (episode # 3.10) 23 November 1975 * Barnaby Jones playing "Jorden" in episode: "Bond of Fear" (episode # 3.24) 15 April 1975 * Cannon in episode: "Killer on the Hill" (episode # 4.17) 29 January 1975 * Barnaby Jones playing "Danny Gernreich" in episode: "Sunday: Doomsday" (episode # 1.3) 25 February 1973 * Mission: Impossible playing "George Corley" in episode: "The Condemned" (episode # 2.19) 28 January 1968 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Owens" in episode: "The High and Deadly Affair" (episode # 1.28) 4 April 1967 * Felony Squad playing "Sandwich Man" in episode: "Breakout" (episode # 1.22) 6 February 1967 * Mission: Impossible playing "Second Guard" (uncredited) in episode: "Old Man Out: Part 2" (episode # 1.4) 15 October 1966 * Mission: Impossible playing "Second Guard" (uncredited) in episode: "Old Man Out: Part 1" (episode # 1.3) 8 October 1966 * Ben Casey in episode: "Saturday, Surgery, and Stanley Schultz" (episode # 2.13) 31 December 1962 Writer and Producer * The Manitou (writer and associate producer) External Links * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Jon Cedar at the Internet Movie Database Cedar, JonCedar, JonCedar, JonCedar, Jon